Yang Terbaik untuk Yama Draft 1
by Patto-san
Summary: Yamato merasa mengalami hari yang berat tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Namun di ujung malam, ia mendapatkan yang terbaik untuknya. Kado ulang tahun untuk Yamato. Versi pertama dengan ending yang diusahakan 'berbeda'.


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Sebenarnya ini versi pertama dari fic Yang Terbaik untuk Yama. Tadinya mau sy simpan saja karena ending-nya kelewat 'seru'. Tapi lama2 rasanya sayang juga kalo udah capek2 dibikin tapi ga di-publish. Nah, karena ultahnya Yamato udah lewat, sy publish deh versi pertamanya. Yama jadi 'nakal' di sini

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali. Alarm berbunyi sangat nyaring sehingga sanggup membuat Yamato melompat dari ranjang.<p>

"Sudah jam 7! Bangun Kaka..." kalimat Yamato menggantung saat menyadari bahwa ia ternyata hanya tidur seorang diri sejak semalam.

Yamato meraba bantal yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Sarung bantalnya masih rapi, agak dingin, pertanda bahwa sebelumnya bantal itu tak pernah dipakai menyangga kepala seseorang.

Yamato menghela nafas berat. Berat sekali. Seberat dirinya memaksa agar kakinya menyentuh lantai. Ia benar-benar enggan berangkat kerja hari ini.

Handphone, yang tergeletak di meja lampu di sisi ranjang, tiba-tiba berdering. Ternyata dari Tsunade, si kepala SMA Konoha yang cantik namun takut menjadi tua.

"Apa apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Yamato setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Hari ini kau sudah harus masuk. Cutimu sudah habis, jadi kau harus melaksanakan kewajibanmu sebagai guru," jawab Tsunade tegas.

"Aku…."

Aku masih belum sanggup melihat wajah pria itu. Jawaban itu hanya untuk Yamato dengarkan sendiri dalam sanubarinya, bukan untuk didengar oleh Tsunade.

"Ya?" desak Tsunade.

"Ya, aku akan masuk, Tsunade-sama."

"Baiklah. Itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu."

Lalu pembicaraan itu berakhir. Namun bagi Yamato, hal itu menjadi awal dari sebuah hari yang berat. Sangat berat.***

* * *

><p>Yamato akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah. Setelah melalui perjuangan yang berat : menghadapi kemacetan khas kota besar yang menghambat langkah siapa saja yang tak siap dan tak sigap. Namun, perjuangan itu bukanlah apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan ia alami dan temui hari ini.<p>

Yamato memasuki kelas dengan langkah yang dibuat setegap-tegapnya. Ia tak ingin para muridnya melihat seorang guru yang hancur hanya karena masalah 'sepele'.

Setelah Naruto—murid paling badung yang entah kenapa terpilih menjadi ketua kelas—memimpin teman-temannya mengucapkan salam pada Yamato, guru muda itu segera memulai pelajaran. Fisika, pelajaran yang menjadi momok bagi sebagian murid, tak terkecuali Naruto.

Yamato tersenyum geli saat melihat reaksi Naruto ketika diminta maju mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Anak berambut pirang itu cengar-cengir, seolah hal itu dapat membantunya menyelesaikan soal yang Yamato berikan.

Seorang murid lain, Sasuke—paling pendiam dan tergolong cerdas—akhirnya mengangkat tangan, mengajukan diri untuk mengerjakan soal yang membuat Naruto mati kutu. Yamato langsung menyilakan.

"Dobe, kamu ini bagaimana sih? Materi ini 'kan sudah pernah diberikan oleh Iruka-sensei? Baru juga diberikan minggu ini, masa' kamu bisa lupa secepat itu?" tegur Sasuke pada Naruto dengan nada ditekan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yamato.

"Iya sih. Waktu Iruka-sensei yang menjelaskan, aku langsung mengerti. Tapi kalau Yamato-sensei yang menerangkan, aku malah jadi bingung lagi," balas Naruto dengan nada yang sama rendahnya.

Yamato tertegun. Secepat itukah guru baru tersebut merebut hati murid-muridnya setelah merebut hati….

"Yamato-sensei, saya sudah selesai."

Teguran Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Yamato. Yamato melihat sekilas hasil kerja Sasuke, lalu mengangguk.

"Naruto, perhatikan baik-baik apa yang Sasuke kerjakan. Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk," kata Yamato.

Kedua murid yang diisukan sebagai pasangan kekasih itu pun duduk. Yamato mengawasi mereka dengan hati yang agak kecewa. Hanya seminggu ia meninggalkan sekolah ini, apakah benar perubahan terjadi secepat itu?***

* * *

><p>Usai mengajar, Yamato dengan enggan memasuki ruang guru. Dalam hati berharap, semoga ia tak perlu melihat wajah pria yang seolah menjadi 'momok' baginya.<p>

Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Yamato harus melihat wajah pria itu di ruang guru. Lebih celaka lagi, di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua!

"Yamato-sensei! Aku senang, Anda sudah mulai mengajar lagi," sapa Iruka dengan penuh keramahan dan kehangatan.

Yamato tersenyum membalas sapaan tulus tersebut. Dengan kaku ia membungkuk hormat pada guru baru tersebut.

Iruka tampak heran melihat kekakuan Yamato. Namun ia tetap balas menghormat meskipun merasa janggal dengan formalitas ini.

Yamato lalu duduk di tempatnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Kemudian dengan cepat menenggelamkan diri dalam berkas-berkas yang sudah seminggu ini menumpuk tanpa sempat ia sentuh. Tingkah yang justru membuat Iruka semakin keheranan.

"Yamato-sensei… ada apa? Apakah Anda masih kurang sehat?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

Yamato menatap Iruka. Dalam hati mengutuk, mengapa mejanya dan meja Iruka ditempatkan saling berhadapan sehingga ia harus melihat wajah polos itu setiap saat?

Yamato tak sanggup lagi. Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun, ia meninggalkan ruang guru. Panggilan Iruka tak ia hiraukan. Yamato hanya ingin menjauh dari pria berhati baik itu. Sejauh-jauhnya….***

* * *

><p>Di atap sekolah, Yamato berdiri menantang angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Ia memandang langit biru dengan mata menerawang, membiarkan pikirannya jauh melayang.<p>

Yamato memejamkan mata, membiarkan imajinasinya bergerak liar. Membayangkan wajah Kakashi yang telah meninggalkannya lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Wajah yang kecewa dan kehilangan harapan pada Tenzoo-nya.

"Yamato-sensei? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Teguran itu membuat Yamato membuka matanya dan melihat dua raut wajah yang tampak agak cemas. Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Yamato-sensei?" ulang Naruto hati-hati.

"Ti-ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?" Yamato balas bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sebenarnya kami diminta oleh Iruka-sensei untuk ikut mencari Anda. Beliau kelihatannya mencemaskan Anda," jawab Sasuke.

Yamato memejamkan mata. Ada apa ini? Mengapa Iruka seolah menghantuinya setiap waktu?

"Ada apa sampai dia mencariku?" tanya Yamato.

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Anda ikut kami saja ke gedung olahraga. Di sanalah terakhir kali kami melihat beliau," jelas Sasuke.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di…."

Kalimat Yamato terputus karena Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah, Yamato-sensei. Anda tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan guru sebaik Iruka-sensei, 'kan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Naruto, menegur dalam diam. Yamato menjadi curiga bahwa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sasuke rupanya menyadari kecurigaan Yamato. Maka, ia segera mendorong punggung Yamato, ikut memaksa Yamato agar menurut saja pada mereka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" desak Yamato.

"Tolonglah, Yamato-sensei. Kami tak ingin mendapatkan kesulitan karena tak dapat membawa Anda pada Iruka-sensei," mohon Naruto dengan pandangan yang mirip anak anjing minta diberi makan. Memelas sekaligus menggemaskan.

Yamato akhirnya luluh juga. Berpikir bahwa ia tak dapat selamanya seperti ini. Menghindari pribadi yang baik hati seperti Iruka jelas tidak adil bagi pria dengan luka parut itu.

Yamato harus menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Sebab, pangkal dari segalanya berasal dari diri Yamato sendiri. Bukan berasal dari Iruka, apalagi dari Kakashi….***

* * *

><p>Dari luar, gedung olahraga tampak lengang. Yamato sempat bertanya-tanya, ke mana semua penghuni sekolah ini? Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung olahraga, tak ada seorang pun yang ia temui kecuali dua murid 'paling terkenal' yang kini sedang bersamanya.<p>

Yamato membuka pintu gedung masih dengan sisa pertanyaan di hatinya mengenai keberadaan para penghuni sekolah lainnya. Dan….

"SURPRISE!"

Sebuah seruan mengejutkan Yamato. Seruan dari ratusan orang yang berada di dalam gedung, menyambut kedatangan Yamato.

Di gedung olahraga, di tengah lapangan basket, tampaknya seluruh penghuni sekolah berkumpul di sana. Tak terkecuali Tsunade-sama. Mereka berdiri di bawah spanduk bertuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun bagi Yamato.

Yamato terpana untuk sesaat. Ya ampun, dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya! Tanggal 10 Agustus tahun ini adalah hari jadinya yang ke-26!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yamato-sensei!" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Yamato tersenyum, tak mengira akan mendapatkan pesta kejutan seperti ini. Semua orang berebut ingin menyalaminya, membuat Yamato untuk sesaat melupakan apa yang membuatnya merasa berat mendatangi sekolah ini lagi.

"Hei, kuenya mana? Iruka-sensei!" seru Tsunade yang tiba-tiba merasa ada yang kurang dalam pesta kejutan tersebut.

Yamato tersentak saat mendengar nama Iruka disebut. Ya, sejak memasuki gedung olahraga, ia belum melihat pria berkulit kecokelatan tersebut.

Dari balik kerumunan murid-murid yang berebut ingin menyalami Yamato, Iruka muncul dengan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Kue yang dihias dengan sederhana dengan lilin berbentuk angka 26 menempel di atasnya. Siap ditiup oleh Yamato.

Iruka mendekat sambil tersenyum, ikut bahagia dengan perayaan ini. Namun bagi Yamato, senyuman itu bagai setangkai mawar yang menggoda namun dapat melukai dengan durinya.

Yamato hampir saja mundur selangkah untuk menghindari Iruka sekali lagi. Namun hal itu urung ia lakukan.

Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini, pikir Yamato. Iruka tidak bersalah, bukan dia yang pantas untuk dihukum.

"Nah, Yamato-sensei. Silakan meniup lilinnya," kata Iruka lembut.

Yamato sebenarnya merasa agak konyol merayakan ulang tahun dengan cara meniup lilin seperti ini. Namun ia tak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang sudah berusaha mengadakan pesta kejutan ini. Terutama, tak ingin mengecewakan Iruka….

Yamato meniup lilin. Api kecil segera berganti menjadi kepulan asap tipis yang menegaskan jarak antara wajah Yamato dengan wajah Iruka. Untuk sejenak mata Yamato dan mata Iruka saling menatap. Entah mengapa, tatapan Iruka yang teduh mengingatkan Yamato pada tatapan seseorang yang Yamato sangat rindukan.

Kakashi, seandainya kau ada di sini bersamaku, harap Yamato.

Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Kakashi sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Sulit rasanya membuatnya kembali lagi setelah rasa sakit yang Yamato hadiahkan padanya….***

* * *

><p>Yamato baru tiba di apartemennya menjelang tengah malam. Acara ulang tahunnya rupanya diperpanjang oleh para guru dan karyawan. Saat sekolah berakhir, Yamato 'diseret' untuk berpesta di sebuah restoran. Makan dan minum sake sepuasnya dalam suasana yang gembira dan cukup meriah.<p>

Kepala Yamato terasa agak berat karena terlalu banyak minum sake. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak. Hanya sampai ia merasa agak segar kembali. Malam ini, ia harus melakukan 'sesuatu'.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu, Yamato langsung memasuki kamar tidur meski beberapa kali harus mengaduh karena tak sengaja menabrak perabotannya sendiri. Tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya, ia langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang. Tumbang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tenzou," ucap seseorang.

Yamato melompat dari ranjang, hendak menyalakan lampu. Namun sepasang tangan kekar mendorongnya agar kembali rebah di ranjang. Tangan-tangan itu juga menahan kedua tangan Iruka agar terentang di ranjang. Tangan besar Kakashi.

Sebelum Yamato sempat berbuat apa-apa, sebuah ciuman lembut dihadiahkan di lehernya. Lalu di pipinya, di keningnya dan berakhir di bibirnya. Ciuman terakhir ini yang paling lama dan sangat mendesak. Yamato memejamkan mata. Menikmati dalam diam. Seketika, mabuk alkohol yang dideritanya berubah menjadi mabuk kepayang….

Setelah benar-benar puas, Kakashi melepaskan Yamato. Yamato akhirnya bisa duduk berhadapan dengan sang 'penyerang' meski kedua tangannya tetap digenggam erat.

"Kau kembali…." cetus Yamato lirih, "mengapa?"

Kakashi menjawab. Ia malah menghadiahkan satu ciuman lagi pada Yamato. Di bibir, tentu saja.

"Aku… minta maaf. Waktu itu aku benar-benar…" lanjut Yamato, namun dihentikan dengan telunjuk yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku tahu, pesona anak itu sulit untuk dielakkan. Kalau aku berada dalam posisimu dan bertemu dengannya setiap hari, aku rasa aku juga akan tergoda."

"Hm…. Ya. Aku jadi merasa konyol, mengira perhatiannya padaku sebagai isyarat bahwa ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada persahabatan. Aku sudah bertindak berlebihan dengan memikirkannya nyaris setiap saat, bahkan saat sedang bersamamu…."

"Akulah yang konyol, Tenzou. Mencemburui orang yang tak tahu apa-apa," potong Kakashi.

Hening sesaat. Kemudian terdengar tarikan nafas berat milik Yamato.

"Yah, kita berdua memang konyol dan bertindak berlebihan. Sementara Iruka sendiri malah tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah membuat kita bertengkar," kata Yamato akhirnya.

"Jadi, selama aku pergi, apakah kau merindukan aku?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Kaulah yang terbaik bagiku. Tentu saja, aku merindukanmu…." jawab Yamato.

Dalam kegelapan, Yamato hanya dapat melihat rambut perak dan wajah lawan bicaranya dengan samar. Namun, baginya itu lebih dari cukup. Asalkan Kakashi tak pergi lagi meninggalkannya, Yamato tak berani berharap lebih dari Kakashi.

Pada saat yang sama, di apartemen Iruka. Belasan kilometer jauhnya dari apartemen Yamato.

Iruka berbaring di ranjang seolah bersiap tidur. Namun sesungguhnya ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan gelisah.

Iruka meraih handphone dan mengirimkan pesan singkat. Pesan singkat itu dengan segera sampai di handphone milik seorang pria yang saat ini sedang bergumul dengan seorang pria lainnya. Terdengar nada dering yang segera menarik perhatian.

Pria tersebut segera meraih handphone-nya dan membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut.

_Tolong jangan lupakan janji yang kauucapkan sore tadi. Aku menunggumu._

Di sebelah pria yang sedang membaca pesan tersebut, pasangannya mendesah. Kecewa oleh gangguan tersebut.

"Dari siapa?" tanya sang pasangan.

"Hanya SMS promosi produk. Bukan apa-apa," dusta si pemilik handphone.

"Oh…. Kalau begitu, bisa kita lanjutkan, Tenzou?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sebuah ciuman yang ganas dan menenggelamkan pasangan tersebut dalam kenikmatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Di apartemennya, Iruka akhirnya tertidur tanpa kehadiran kekasih barunya….***

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

NOTE :

Ga nyangka ending-nya bakalan begini, 'kan?*disuruh nampar diri sendiri*

Yamato jahat? Engga, ah. Dia 'kan lagi ultah. Jadi boleh dong, mendapatkan yang terbaik : Kakashi sekaligus Iruka. Hehehe.

Sy bikin fic ini dengan perasaan ketar-ketir, takut diganyang fans pairing KakaYama dan KakaIru. Sebenarnya, sy lebih suka pairing KakaIru, tapi ga tega juga sama Yama di hari ultahnya. Jadilah, sy bikin cerita yang semuanya senang, tapi Yama lebih senang lagi ('kan lagi ultah)…. Semoga berkenan di hati readers yang mau merayakan ultahnya Mas Yamato.

Heartbeat Satellite : maaf ya, kalau fic-nya jadi begini. Habis, pas bikin ini, sy lagi 'bernafsu' membuat fic yang ending-nya di luar perkiraan. Jangan marah ya, 'kan ini cuma fic. Kalo aslinya sih, yang terbaik buat Yama ya…. Kakashi dooong. Peace!


End file.
